Out of the Frying Pan and into the Closet
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: This is how Nicholas locked Lucy in a cloest... Lucy being Lucy, she wouldn't go down with out a fight. I am new at this so, I am not good at it... yet. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, it the author! Sorry if I gave you all a little scare! I didn't mean to. I am having a little trouble with some changes I want/need to make... I figured that this was the only way... everything should be back up and running shortly. :) Just hang in there! For new people, thanks for reading the Drake Chronicals! Which, of course, I don't own... I don't own Lucy, Nicholas, all the Drake boys, or _anything._ Bummber, right? I hope that you like it! I like it when people say what they think about the story. It makes my day! So... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Out of the Frying Pan and into the Closet

**Chapter One**

_Lucy's POV_

I ran downstairs as fast as I could when I heard the phone ring. We were just waiting around for people to check in with us. No one had called since they left several hours ago. When I heard a fight, I grabbed my crossbow from it's hiding place from under the third stair in the staircase. I ran down the rest of the way. Hopefully, it was a _real_ fight with vampire that I could actually shoot- I don't think Marcus counted… or any other Drake brother. Other wise Nicholas would take away my crossbow. It had taken me two _very long, long _weeks to convince Helena Drake- Nicholas and Solange's mom- to let me have one. I wasn't about to have it taken away from me so soon after I got it! There were only two reasons why Helena agreed to let me have one; first was that I was _never_ to touch it unless it was an emergency and I was never to speak of it so that none of her sons found out it. They were waaayyyyy to over protective for their own sakes. If they ever did find out about it, I was to lie my rear end off about where I got it.

When I got to the living room, I paused, not sure of what was going on. Solange was sitting on Nicholas, just enough to pin him to the couch. She was staring at the phone in her hand. Everyone else who was in the room stared at the phone or somewhere off in space. I was surprised that Nicholas hadn't pushed his sister off of him.

I quickly hid the weapon behind my back. I looked for a hiding spot for the time being before anyone saw my precious crossbow. Damn! There was no where!

Nicholas's eyes snapped onto mine when I was trying to slink out of the room unnoticed. "Lucy… what's in your hands?" he asked, his voice wary. He pushed Solange off of him finally. Ten pairs of eyes snapped onto my hands that were behind my back.

"Uhhhh…. I heard the phone ring, then I heard people fighting. What happened?" I asked, trying to changed the subject.

"Logan just called to say that he and Isabeau are fine. They had been at the Hound's caves. They were making their way over here when the place was attacked by _Hel-blair. _Montamare is on his way to the royal caves_. _We think he is going to try to kill Mom to make Solange queen." Nicholas said. That was so shocking that my arms fell to my sides. I didn't feel the crossbow bump against my leg.

I glance up to see that everyone's eyes were still on me. "What?" I asked, starting to get uncomfortable.

"Lucky, why do you have a crossbow in your hand?" I didn't say anything. All the Drake boys took the moment to yell, "Hit the deck!" "Crazy woman with a loaded weapon!" "Look out Marcus!" "Lucy's armed, get down!", and they hit the floor at the same time.

I just stared at the Drake boys in their various positions on the floor. Some of the them even looked like they hurt. My heart sung a little when I saw Solange cringe down a little in her seat.

"_What? _I'm not going to shoot any of you guys. Then again, you can never be too cautious- especially with _this _family. And _Nicky_, who said that I can't have a crossbow?" I asked Nicholas, calling him by his nickname. He didn't like it as much as I hated being called Lucky. Though when I looked into Nicholas's calculating gaze, I got a really bad feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I believe that I have made you all wait long enough. (Or is it too soon?) Here is the REAL chapter 2! Hope you like it! I would like to say thanks to ****LuCyHaMilToN-lOvEs-NiCkYdRaKe and Twilight Gleek, since they were the first to review on my story. You guys just made my day! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Can everyone leave? I need to talk to Lucky alone for a moment." Nicholas said, his eyes never leaving mine. Oh crap, I was _sooo_ dead. The twins were laughing as they walked pasted me. "I wouldn't be laughing you two; remember I know where you two sleep." I threatened, raising my crossbow slightly. They stopped laughing when they realized that they could end up in danger.

When everyone was out of the room, I was talking before he could open his mouth. "So _Nicky_, what did you want to talk about alone? Because I have places to be and things to I need to do… So make this quick. Don't want anyone waiting on me now?" I was blabbing. I really need to stop that. Nicholas didn't say anything; he just raised an eyebrow. One hot eyebrow… _Cut it out Lucy! This is _not _the time to be drooling over Nicholas! _I yelled at myself silently.

"Lucky, I am going to ask one more time where you got that crossbow." He said, taking a step towards me.

"I told you already, I got it off eBay." I said crossly as I could. Hopefully he couldn't tell that I was lying.

"Oh, and there are crossbows for sell with the Drake family crest on them?" Nicholas asked again, stepping towards me again.

"You'd be surprised of what you find online," I said, only half-lying this time.

"Don't lie to me Lucy. I can smell it when you lie to me; it smells like… how do I explain it?…. I guess the closest thing to it would be lemons and roses. Or the lemons could just have been from your shampoo." Nicholas said, sniffing the air briefly. Oh crap, this isn't good at all….

"I wasn't lying! You would be really surprised of what you would find on eBay. I saw that a woman was selling the right to name her baby, a ghost in a jar, a pretend monster, a broken laser pointer and the list goes on and on." I rambled.

"_Really_? A woman sold the right to name her baby? Who would do that?" Nicholas muttered, eyebrows raised.

I took a couple of tiny, quick steps back. Maybe I could distract him long enough that I could hide my crossbow. "Melissa Heuschkel couldn't decide what to name her fourth child, so she turned to eBay. Golden Palace casino won the bid for $15,500. The baby was named Golden Palace Benedetto. Poor kid, I can just think of the poor nicknames that kid has gotten." I said, still backing up. Nicholas was shaking his head in disbelief, staring off at something that he could only see. This was my only chance. I took larger steps and was almost out of the room when Nicholas said, "Where do you think you're going Lucky?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" I asked, irritated. Nicholas didn't say anything. He studied me for a long moment. When I started to get the chills, not because it was cold or how he was looking at me, it was because why he was looking at me that way. He was up to something and I didn't want to find out anytime soon. "So… I better get going. Solange wanted to talk to me and I shouldn't make her wait any longer. What kind of best friend would I be if I stayed here?" I said, stepping the rest of the way out of the room. Then I was running as fast as I could up the stairs. I didn't pause to hide my crossbow in it's usual hiding place. I would put it back there when they were all asleep. I didn't even make it all the way up the stairs. Sometimes I really hate vampires…..

**Hee hee hee…. Cliffhanger! I hate them, so you probably don't like them also. But they are sooo fun write, just not to read. Hopefully, I won't keep you all waiting too long. Just remember I have school and teachers that LOVE giving me waaaayyyyy to much homework! crystallee94121, what did you mean 'Is Nicky first?' **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know how long I am going to make this…. I'm having a lot of fun with it so, I am going to try to make it as long as possible. As for your question crystallee94121, I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I do. (I don't even know what is going to be in the next chapter, or who's POV it's going to be….) Hope you like what I have. Please be nice, I am still trying to figure out the finer details and stuff. If you see some mistakes, just let me know and I'll try to fix them. (Oh, and you should know, I tend to ramble sometimes…..)**

**Chapter 3**

**Nicholas's POV**

I couldn't believe that _Lucy _had somehow gotten a crossbow! I didn't believe her when she said that she got it off eBay. Though she wasn't lying about what _was_on eBay. My mind worked it's way through the family members, trying to figure out who had given it to her. I didn't, Solange wouldn't, Marcus most defiantly wouldn't, Dad wasn't fond of fighting when things could be talked out, Sebastian hardly talked to her- or anyone for that matter-, Duncan wouldn't because he didn't like the thought of Lucy having a weapon anymore than any of us. So that just left the twins, Logan, and Mom. Logan couldn't have given it to her because he hadn't been around lately. I could tell that it hadn't been out of the store room long. Don't ask how I know this, I just do. The twins would have thought it was funny, until she turned it on them. That just left mom. I shook my head slightly. It had to be mom, who else could have given her it? Unless she figured out the key to the safe… though as much as I wanted it to be unlikely, she _did_ know most of secrets, even the ones that we kept from each other.

I pretended to be distracted by her rambling on what was eBay. I was keeping a close eye on her slow process moving backwards. The predator in me growled, looking forward to the case. I knew she wasn't in any _real_danger from that side of me. When I acted like I was staring off in space, she rambled something about talking to Solange, then darted out of the room. I could hear her heart pounding wildly. The predator inside me growled happily; he had been wanting something to chase. Lucy should have remember one of the number one rules when around vampires; don't run unless you want to be prey.

I let her reach the staircase before heading after her. She wasn't even at the top of the staircase when I reached her. She still had the crossbow. I had figured that she would've hid it the first chance she got. _Where had she hidden it in the first place? _I wondered.

I grabbed Lucy around the waist and stopped her in her tacks. It was almost too easy. I scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way up the stairs. At the top, she hit me so hard in the ribs that I dropped her. I was about to pick her up again before she could run away when Quinn ran out of the basement and up the stairs. "Nicholas! We have to go now! Don't ask any questions. I'll explain on the way." He said before darting back down the stairs. I glanced at Lucy. _Well, this probably wouldn't end well. Might as well get it over with. _I thought darkly. "You're not going Lucy." I said out loud.

I tried to take her crossbow from her, but she held it out of reach. She stared at me in disbelief. Damn, she was cute when she was giving me those puppy dog eyes. "What? Why can't I go? I have my crossbow out and ready to go! I am going, and you can't stop me!" She said, purposefully pushing her way past me to go down the stairs and join the others. I grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going? I thought I told you to stay here Lucky."

"Who are you? My father? You can't tell me what to do Nicky!" She tried to wrench her wrist away, but I just held on tighter. I was careful to make sure that I didn't break her wrist.

I pried the weapon out her hand. I balanced it carefully on the stair railing. I touched Lucy's face, knowing that this could be the last time I would be able to do it in a long time. Her heart rate sped up. I slowly walked forward, forcing her backwards. My hand stayed where it was on her face. I could hear my brothers starting to get annoyed that I was taking so long, but I couldn't rush this. I could, but I would end up with a black eye or two, a broken nose for sure and probably a few other broken bones. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lightly. Her heart sped up even faster.

I flinched slightly. She didn't notice anything. I don't believe that she fully understood how much her blood smell good to me. Like right now for example. I ended the kiss and whispered "I'm sorry." Before she could say anything, I pushed her into the closet I had backed her up to. Then I locked the door. There was a moment of dead silence before the screams started.

"NICHOLAS DRAKE! YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lucy screamed on top of her lungs. I stayed where I was until she calmed down enough to stop screaming. "Nicholas Drake, when I get out here, you are sooo dead. When I kill you, I'll make it slow and painful, then, when you're dead, I'll bring you back to life so I can do it again. Only the next time after that, I'll bring you back to life only do Helena can kill you herself." Lucy threatened quietly. I winded. She just had to bring mom into this, didn't she? She knew how most-of not all- of us were scared of Helena Drake every now and then. Lucy was even scarier like more than when she was yelling. I took the moment to say through the door, "Love you too Lucky. I'll let you out of there when you are more calmed down and when it's safe." I promised her in a gentle voice. She didn't say anything.

I left then before she could start to yell again. I barely heard her when she whispered, "Love you too. Don't get killed you big, overprotective idiot." It took everything I had not to go back to her.

When I got to the others, their jaws were close to touching the ground. "You _must_have a death wish." the twins said together, their eyes g out.

"She had to stay safe, and that was only way I could think of making her stay here." I muttered. "Come on, let's go." I walked through the gate that led to the tunnels. The others followed me. I paused one more time listening for a moment before walking away. I could still hear Lucy's screams in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Silent here. (I have decided to by that because I am too lazy to write my pen name all the way out and I like it. :) Here is chapter 4. I am still trying to get a beta reader. (My best friend asked and I am still working on that...) So if you catch any mistakes, please tell me. I'll ramble at the end... so read on!**

**Lucy's POV**

How dare he! How dare Nicholas Drake do this to me! I was going to kill him when I got out! You just don't lock your girlfriend in a closet then tell her that you love her for the first time. It's just wrong. "You are sooo dead Nicky!" I said under my breath, adding some of my favorite curse words too. I pounded my fist on the door. It did nothing except make my hand throb painfully. I growled softly. I was willing to bet that my sour mood was not going to go away anytime soon; from past experience and from what I had heard, this was going to last awhile. A long while… And I was not the patient type. I wish I still had my crossbow... Helena wasn't going to be happy that they found out about it.

It was some time- I was guessing around an hour to an hour and a half- when it happend. I had curled up into a position as close I could get to sitting when something buzzed. A light that came with it nearly blinded my eyes that had adjusted to the near-dark. I grabbed at it. When my hand touched, I knew for sure what it was. It was my cell-phone. I flipped it open to see who was calling me. Julian. Great. I get stuck in a closet and my crazy ex is trying to get back together with me and I had no way of escape. Super!

Exactly one hour later- I know because I was looking at the clock on my phone-swore loudly and rudly, knowing that no was around to hear me. I wanted to punch my self in the face! I could have called someone to get me out of here hours ago! I opened my phone and started to go through my phone book, looking for someone who get me the heck out of this damn closet.

There was only five people I could call. I decided to try Anna, a friend of mine from school. I hung up before I could leave a message. Same with everyone else except one. I stared at disbelief at the highlighted name of the last person who I could call and would probably get me out of here. I snapped the phone closed angrily. I positively WOULD NOT ask Julian for help. No way in hell!

Determined not to call _him,_ I used the light from the cell phone to look at was in the closet with me again. I had looked to see if any of Solange's or her brother's old toys weren't in this closet; some of the were just plan creepy. Like Solange's ferbie. That thing just wouldn't shut up!Luckly, it wasn't in here... That was the first lucky thing that had happened to be so far today. Unfortunally, my luck ended there. Seabation's GI-Joe doll was sitting on a shelf, staring at me. The only thing I am going to say about it that keep in mind that it was passed down to _each_ Drake boy...

Something glinted in the light. Something that I had looked over….

Several minutes later after some struggling and cursing, I tumbled out of the closet. I didn't take a moment to gloat, like I had planned to do. Instead, I ran as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom. Nicky should have remember that I was human with human needs _before_ locking me in a closet with no way out!

The Drake boys just would have found it funny. _They_ should have been locked in a closet for all the things they did to me! _No, wait, being locked in a closet wouldn't be enough._ I thought. Then my mind wondered, thinking about the perfect revenge for each Drake... I laughed out loud. This was how I was going to get my revenge of being locked in the closet and for everything they did to me over the years.

* * *

** So... here is the deal. I didn't want to put this at the top and ruin it! craZepotz, I am going to borrow the brilliant, smart, funny idea of getting the drake brothers back... one by one. I won't use your ideas of how Lucy gets revenge, that'll be my idea. I'll find my own torrures to bestow on them... hee hee hee (Not laughing at you, but at the pain and embarssesment that the Drake boys are going to have to go through...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5! I have been writing a little here and there during class. I just finished by looking up something. I am soooo proud of myself! :) Now I just have to write the rest of the chapters... joy. They will take a little bit longer beacuse I have to have it just perfect! I'll try to write fast! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Lucy's POV**

When I could finally appreacte escaping that wretched closet, I grabbed my ipod and sat down at Solange's desk. Then I got to work planning my revenge. Turning on my ipod, I swore softy when I saw that it was nearly dead. I forgot to plug it in this morning like I had planned. Instead of using Solange's laptop, I raced to up to Nicholas's room to get his better, fast computer.

Sitting back down at Solange's desk, I plugged in my ipod in and opened iTunes. I was surprised that Nicholas had kept his laptop unlocked. I was sure that he had changed the password after I accidentally let it slip that I had cracked his password. It was name. I thought it was cute, but he was embarrassed by it.

Taking a piece of paper from my bag- I had thrown it on the floor yesterday before I got locked up. Getting up, I went to Solange's dresser-drawer, I found what I was looking for; a pair of Solange's old gloves. Just before I was about to write, I got up again and hurried to Logan's room. I had no clue when they would get back. I grabbed some quills and an ink pot that I knew that would be on his desk. He liked to write to Isabeau with them. When I got back to my revenge head quarters- Solange's room-, I practiced writing with the quill on a piece of scrape paper. It took a few minutes, but I finally got it so it wouldn't look like my hand writing. This is what I finally wrote:

_Drake Family,_

_I would like humbly thank you for the lovely gift! I was meaning to find a replacement that who could help me soon. You had a poor girl locked in a closet when I stopped by. She was so desperate to get out it- I believe that she was on her way to be quite mad- that she agreed to help me. I was desperately in need for someone to practice my spells on. I find it quite enjoyable to torture people. At first my subject- Lucy, I believe- was extremely difficult to work with. But I managed to convince her mind._

_Once we started talking with our minds- a new spell that I wanted her to try out so I could use it against my rivals- that she told me that you would wonder where she was. And that you would try to forcibly take her back. That would not be smart. I have so many protective spells on me and the things around me it's not funny. So I have decided to offer you a deal. I do not want to give Lucy back up. She is the first replacement that has lasted this long without dying! So, in odder to get her back, each male Drake must complete a task each. Since Lucy thinks that you won't do it- except Nicholas-, I will take something from you that you care the most about until your task is complete. I shall not harm or touch any of the things. At the end of the week, I shall give them back to you. You have until tomorrow to decide. Just say your answer out loud and I will hear it._

_Sincerely,_

_Abigail Williams_

_

* * *

_**Okay. Here's the deal. If you don't know who Abigail Williams is look her up if you don't like how I explain who is or feel like you're not getting enough info. Abigail Williams, along with her sister, started acting crazy. After being followed by pre-teen and teenage girls, they decided that they did things that they shouldn't do, like climb under the table and try to climb the chimmny. People guessed why they were acting like this. People guessed food poisoning, mental problems, and bewitchment. This lead to a lot of deaths and such. Abigail ended up fleeing Salem. It was guessed that she died before she reached the age of 17. So I made her the witch that put Salem on the map. Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Hides in dark corner, hiding from the light* Ummmm hi? Its been… how many months? Please don't hate me! I didn't know what to do then this chapter hit me yesterday (or, maybe two days ago, since I'm writing this at like, 11:00 at night…) and I wanted to update for you guys. It also helps that I have a little more time now that my book is done! Ya me! :0 I think I've stalled you long enough…**

**Read on and make sure you REVIEW! Oh! One more thing….**

**Me: This is getting old.**

**Lucy: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause I say it A LOT! Practically every chapter for every story…. *sighs***

**Hunter: Just say it so I don't have to stake you. You need to be able to finish the story. *Holds up stake threateningly***

**Me: Sheesh! You don't have to be so mean! Fine. I don't own the Drake Chronicles. Though I do own the plot….**

* * *

I had to admit that I couldn't do my "little" plot alone. That meant I needed help. That meant I needed to talk to Solange. And maybe Hunter and Isabeau. But I wasn't sure if they wouldn't rat me out… But I decided to follow my gut feeling; that they wouldn't rat me out and actually help me. Who knows, they might have some better ideas, which would be hard, since mine are really good.

I decided to get a hold of Hunter first. Since, after all, I know she can keep a secret, as long as Quinn wasn't doing the questioning. And also the chance of me calling Solange and one of the boys picking up instead would be a lot higher. I called from a pay phone in town after debating whither or not to call from my cell. What would be my excuse? Let me know when you have one.

"Hello?" Hunter answered after the third ring.

"May I please speak to…. Hunter?" I paused before saying her name, as if unsure of it. I changed my voice as best as I could.

"Speaking,"

"Hunter, I want you to meet me at Lucy's house tonight at midnight. Come alone. This is about Lucy. Maybe you can help her, and maybe you can't. If you dare inform any of the Drakes about this, trust me, I will know and you will be punished." I hung up right after. Then I got the heck away from the pay phone. I didn't know how good Chloe was at tracing phone calls.

When I got home, I raced around the house getting rid of any obvious signs that I had been there recently. Then I sat around, trying to figure out what to do next. Hopefully Hunter wouldn't stake me. That would be bad. She would ruin my fun and Nicholas…. Well, I would be surprised if he or any other Drakes would speak to me at all, except from cursing me out. Great! Now I was even more nervous! I looked at the clock. It was only 11: 30!

I decided to play the part of Abigail. I had picked out my outfit ten minutes ago. It was a black dress with black shawls. I had even found a pilgrim bonnet. Heavy makeup and no glasses, and I was good to go. At 11:45, I unlocked the front door and kept it a hair- widths open. I lounged on the couch. Maybe, if she was shocked enough, I could take her. I almost snorted. She was a trained vampire hunter. I was a weak human in a dress who didn't really know how to fight- thanks Nicholas! Who do you think has the odds of winning that fight?

I heard a car pull up. I got up and peeked out the window. She was here. She looked alone, but knowing her, she had backup around. Why did I forget them until now? I stayed where I was. Right before she could knock, I pulled on the fishing line that I had tided to the door handle. Ahhh, the things you could do with fishing line! Now it looked like it had open by itself.

With a stake in each hand, Hunter slowly entered the house. She stopped when she saw me. I was purposefully standing with my back to her. "What do you want? Where's Lucy?" Hunter demanded.

"Do you know its not a good idea to piss off a witch, right? And what I want-" I slowly turned around. Hunter's eyes widened when she saw it was me. "To help me."

"_Lucy_?"

* * *

**Sorry its so short! I was writing as fast as I could! And I figured that you wouldn't mind all that much... Same with the gramar/spelling mistakes. If I got names wrong, forgive me. Haven't read the books in a while, or fanfics, and its almost midnight... hee hee. It was midnight in the story... I should shut up now...**

**PLEASE review! That button is lonely and too cheer him/her/it up, you should review! Thanks for reading and hanging in there for the long wait... I'll try not to do that again. Try being the key word.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally updated again. Hope you're happy. Please review. I have OVER TWO THOUSAND HITS! and only 23 reviews! Come on, really? Its not that hard! **

**Okay, now that my rant it done with... for the moment, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy?" Hunter yelled. I ran over and slapped my hand over her face before she could yell again. "Why don't you yell my name a little bit louder then the whole world will hear you!" I hissed. "Now, if I take my hand off your mouth, will you yell?" I asked in a soft voice. She shook her head. I took my hand off her mouth. She didn't say anything, just staring at me.

While she was still in shock of me showing up, I duct-taped her to a chair. When she sputtered angrily, I ignored her and shut the door and locked it. "Lucy! What the heck? Why did you tie me up?" Hunter struggled to get out of the chair.

"Oh calm down Hunter! I did that so you couldn't run away until I talked to you." I sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"And just saying that you'd like to explain before I ran off wouldn't have worked?" Hunter growled. "When Quinn finds out-"

"That's just it, he can't find out. None of them can. That's why I'm talking to you and not someone else." I interrupted. When she only raised an eyebrow, I continued and told her about me plan.

"…So… You basically did all this to get back at Nicholas for locking you in a closet and the others for everything they've done in the past?" Hunter asked. She looked at me like I was either brilliant or crazy. It more than likely the latter.

"Yes. And I need your help." I confirmed.

"What do you want me to do? And untie me!" Hunter asked.

"Oh! Sorry! As I said in my letter, I was going to take something precious from each of the male Drakes. You're Quinn's something special. If I can, I am going to get Isabeau's help as well. Then maybe Helena's as well." I explained.

Hunter stared me for a long moment. "You are evil. Competly evil. Remind me to never get on your bad side. So…. How are we going to do this?"

"You mean you're gonna help me? Thank you thank you!" I squealed at hugged her. Hunter laughed. "Yeah, Quinn's ego is too big for his own good. And I know exactly how we are going to break the news to them that I'm 'gone'." Hunter smiled.

**Dear Drake Family,**

**I decided to start with Quinn. Lucy was telling me about Hunter and she sounded wonderful! I just _had_ to meet her! So, I stopped by that school of her's and I brought her back home with her. Lucy was _sooo_ happy to see her! See Quinn? Hunter is the thing you care most about. Who knows who will be next? I hope that you have a good day and you'll be hearing from me soon!**

**Abigail**

Hunter was the one who told me what to write. I added a few ideas, but it was mainly all her. Hunter was going to put the letter in place, since, A) I couldn't be seen and B) she was better at breaking and entering than me.

It took nearly an hour to get back to the house. We decided that my house was going to be our "headquarters". We also knew that we had to act quickly to get Isabeau's and maybe Solange's support. Hunter was laughing so hard when she got back. She said their expressions were priceless. I was disappointed that I had missed it until she showed me the camera in her hand. I clapped my hands and watched the video.

Hunter was right. Their expressions were priceless! Logan even pulled Isabeau closer and refused to let her out of his sight. Yes, it was going to be hard to get her away from Logan. Hunter even had something planned for Conner. This was too much fun!

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! It means a lot to me! Its not that hard to drop me a line and tell me how you think I'm doing! Oh! that reminds me. I am looking for a beta reader. I asked around a few people a couple days ago but haven't heard anything. I would really like a beta reader! Just PM me! I can give you more info if you're interrested. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't kill me! I am soooo sorry for not updating this story. I have a good reason (not really)! I started to write this chapter, lost it, had to rewrite then type it. Life has been SUPER busy. The only reason why I am posting now is becasue I have my laptop- mom gave it back after I got a C on a huge math test, which is awesome considering that I currently have an F in the class and I kept one getting F's on tests. Also, I have a busy life. If you notice anything wrong or I got names wrong (which I shouldn't have, since I checked that) please drop me a line and let me know! I haven't read the books in a while... so I may have forgotten something or got something mixed up.**

**Remember, I don't own Drake Chronicles, and REVIEW! Please tell me what you think! It helps me write!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Lucy's POV**

"I'm bored," I said, staring at Hunter's dorm room ceiling. Like I have been for the past hour.

"Lucy! You said that five minutes ago!" Hunter complained from the floor. I had commandeered her bed, making her take the floor. "Lucy, if you don't shut up, I won't be able to _crack this stupid firewall!_" Chloe practically yelled at the computer, not turning around from the computer. I decided to shut up. After all, she was the only person outside the Drake family that a a chance at breaking Connor's firewalls and other defenses on his laptops. We had decided to "get" him next, since he's Quinn's twin. What he loved most was his computers, so with the help of Chloe, we were going to temporarily take that way from him. I don't really remember exactly what Chloe was going to do, but all I knew that it would end up with Connor having no working lap-top or computer. Chloe was also hacking into Nicholas's on the safe side. The next step in our plan was to get Isabeau on board with us. The longer she was left clueless, the more of liability she could pose later when everything was revealed to her. Solange as well, since she's probably going to kill me when she finds out that it was all a joke.

I crawled around on Hunter's bed, grabbing her lap-top and turned it on. I surfed the web for a while before getting bored again and deciding to mess with Nicholas and break into his email account. It wasn't too hard to figure out once I thought about it; ILoveLucy. It was kinda sweet and it kinda made it hard to remember why I was mad at him. I didn't realize how much I missed Nicholas. _Was all this worth it? _The moment the thought entered my head, I banished it quickly. Of course it was! This would teach them that I could take care of myself, _not_ to lock me in a closet _and_not to take away my crossbow!

I couldn't wait to see Nicholas after all this. But would he be happy to see me? That, was the question. The more I thought about it, the more worried I got. They would all kill me after this! I shuttered and winced at the thought of what Nicholas would do. I reached back behind me and grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Hunter's head. "Ow! What was that for?" She complained.

"I want to live!"

"Come again?" She said, confused.

"Nicholas and the others are going to _kill_ me! I want you to teach me how to fight so I can defend myself and live! I want to be able to fight like you."

Hunter thought about it for a minute. "That's true… Are you sure? 'Cause I won't go easy on you." Hunter asked hesitantly.

"Why would I ask if I wasn't sure? The little amount that you've already taught me isn't gonna cut it." I said, leaping off the bed. Hunter got up and walked to her closet. She tossed me a pair of clothes. "Get changed. You don't want to wear what you're wearing now, not while your just learning."

I found myself yet again looking up at the ceiling. Only this time, I was aching all over and was looking at a barn ceiling. Hunter and I were working on my fighting skills- which sadly, I didn't really have. I groaned as I got back up. "And why did I agree to this again?" I whined, barely leaping out of the way of the kick she sent my way.

"Uhhh…. You were bored and you wanted to live." She replied back. She didn't even sound winded! _How did she do it?_

"Years of training. You wanted to be able to fight like me in a couple of days. You're holding up better than I originally thought." Hunter said. I realized that I had spoken my thought out loud.

"No, I didn't. I wanted to fight like you yes, but not like this! You're not supposed to be trying to kill me! We still have a while before we begin to run out of Drakes." I complained, not getting up from the floor until Hunter pulled me up.

"Don't sit down or lay down, or the energy monster will suck the energy out of you. And you didn't say anything, so I assumed that you wanted to learn as much as you could in a short amount of time." Hunter said.

"Energy monster?"

"Some newbie thought of it and it stuck." Hunter explained, shrugging her shoulders.

After that, we continued, but at a slower, easier pace. Hunter still pushed me as far as I could go, and I got to know the ceiling _and_ the floor very well.

After calling Isabeau and getting her to come to my house alone- which was harder than it sounded, with Logan watching her every move-, she first yelled her head off, then said she would help us. It was because of her that video cameras were placed around the Drake's house without them knowing. This way, I could watch them without being there and getting caught. She had to stay at the house since Logan was starting to freak out that she would be the next one to disappear, which was right. She was also the one who placed the next two letters. The first one said:

_Drake Family,_

_Connor, I am sure that you have already found out what is most precious to you. Are you having trouble with your computer? Don't even try Nicholas's or Solange's, they won't work. I made Lucy tell me about you and she said that you loved your computers. Since I know very little about the technology the humans have now a days, I had to get someone to do it for me. It turns out at that school Hunter goes to, her friend and roommate, Chloe, is brilliant with computers. I made sure that she would…agree… to help with the task. Ironically, she likes having her friends in once piece. (I personally think that people could do without a few things here and there, don't you think?)_

_As always,_

_Abigail._

The second letter was:

_Drake Family,_

_I have decided to finally meet the Hounds. But I don't know where they are, or how to get there. But fortunally for me, I know someone who does: Logan's girlfriend Isabeau. Hunter helped me track her down. I am now getting to know her now. She is…is one piece, at least. I hope I didn't worry you too much Logan._

_Abigail_

_Oh, one more thing, Marcus, get ready. I already have something in mind for you._

Of course, Isabeau was gone for the opening of the second letter, claiming that she had to go do something for the Hounds. We sat in my living room, eating popcorn- well, at least, me and Hunter did- and laughing our heads off at them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a quick chapter. Hopefully, I will be able to add more at a later time... :) The reason its quick 'casue I have band tonight and I have to start get ready soon, and I haven't even started my homework (At least I only have AP World History). Hope you like it! Remember, review! Reviews make me write and update faster...**

**Remeber, I don't own the Drake Chronicles and such. You know the drill.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Lucy's POV**

I don't know how, but I have the perfect idea for Marcus! I swear the idea just came into my head on its own. Since Chloe was putting the final details on Connor's downfall, I decided to work ahead and plot my revenge for Marcus.

But when I told Hunter and Chloe when we back in the dorm room, they both stopped what they were doing and stared at me like I was crazy, then burst out laughing hystically. All of us were having trouble catching our breaths the entire way. The moment the laughter would fade, we would start laughing all over again. "Remind…me…never…. to….get…on…your…bad…side." Hunter gasped between laughs.

I just smiled as I pushed my glasses back up on my nose. "I even have the fabric! What color would look the most humiliating?"

"Pink is too original, though it would look funny… How about a rainbow of pinks, white, greens, purples and blues. But make sure that the colors are al girly." Hunter offered.

"That would work. I'll have to double check what I have… oh! I even have sequins, ribbons and such to make it even more girlier!" I clapped my hands happily.

"What about hair ribbons and bows? I think I have a few that will work?" Chloe offered.

Our happiness went down the drain when the door banged open. "What the hell?" A deep, _male_ voice asked in disbelief.

* * *

**Wow, I didn't realize how short it actually was on here until now... sorry. :(**

**Shoutouts: Rose221 and ! You guys are awesome! People, follow their lead and review!**

**Total amount of hits: 3,459! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wonder how many people had fainted when they saw I had updated this story? (Sorry if I DID make you faint...) I am so so so so so sorry for not updating this in, like, ever! PLease don't hate me! I know its short, but at least I update, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Drake Chronicles. ect ect. You all know the drill.**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me all this time. It means the world to me!**

* * *

**Out of the Frying Pan and into the Closet**

**Chapter 10**

**Lucy's POV**

_We are sooo dead. How could we be so careless?_ I thought. The chances of him finding us… while on the phone with Nicholas… were near impossible. Did life hate me or something? Later, after everything was over and he wasn't expecting it, I was sooo going to get even with him.

Kieran didn't have a chance to say anything besides, "Nicholas, that's because-" before we tackled him. Chloe grabbed the phone that had fallen to the floor. "Heeyyy Nicholas, sorry 'bout that. We had to Ummmm… tackle Kieran to the ground." Chloe said into the phone while Hunter and I sat on Kieran, trying to keep him quiet. Hunter pulled out a roll of duct tape out of one her pockets. Kieran's eyes grew wide then narrowed into tiny slits, as if daring her to tape his mouth shut. Hunter taped his mouth shut. I motioned to Chloe to put the phone on speaker. She held up one finger, telling me to wait. I sighed, annoyed.

Chloe started frantically fralling her arms around, looking frantically for something. "Hold on a second Nicholas," She finally said. She moved the phone from her ear and hid it under a pillow and whispered to us, "What do I tell him? He's going crazy… well, I don't know if he is, it sounds like it. And what are we going to do with Kieran?"

I grabbed the phone from Chloe and held it to my ear. Hunter shoved her head near the phone so she could hear as well. "Chloe? What's going on? Why did you tackle Kieran? Answer me now! Do you know something about…Lucy?" Nicholas's voice cracked when he said my name. I winced and tears came to my eyes. How I missed him! I opened my mouth to say to him that I was okay, but Hunter slapped her hand over my mouth. Chloe answered into the phone, shutting up Nicholas for the time being.

"Nicholas! I don't know anything about Lucy. Has something happened to her? And we had to tackle Kieran because he has been trying to get out of a dare. Is there anything you need before I hang up on you and start torturing Kieran?" Chloe asked sweetly.

I got tired of Hunter's hand on my face so I licked it. What? It got her hand off my face. "Ewww! Why did you do that? And Kieran, stop struggling, you'll only make it worse." Hunter said.

There was a dead silence from the other side of the phone. I thought Nicholas had hung up. Then I heard someone else grab the phone and start shouting in it. "Hunter? Is that you?" Quinn shouted. Shit. Nicholas must had the cell phone on speaker. We all stared at each other, trying to figure out what to do. Chloe decided for us; she hung up the phone.

"Now what? Quinn will be here as soon as he can, and we have Kieran spilling his guts and ruin everything." Hunter complained.

I looked at her. "But this is a school for vampire hunters."

"So? That hasn't stopped him before." Hunter shrugged. "We have two choices. One, we give ourselves up, or Two, we come up with some BS reason that I'm here and not with the witch… And I myself don't want to give up all the fun now. So, this is what I suggest…." Hunter offered.

* * *

**I know, I am mean. Sorry, it turned out slightly different than I orgianally planed, but... there it is! I have one more chapter planned out for sure. After that, I am going to wait until I read the next book (has it already come out?). And keep in mind I have a HUGE stack of books I need to read, and they aren't thin!**

**Please tell me what you think! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**Can't wait to hear from ya! :)**

**Silentmusic226**


End file.
